Practice makes Perfect
by starshards
Summary: With Konrad gone, Yuuri finds his only option to fill the empty space left behind, is to find something that he use to help forge more of a bond with the one person who's never left [WolYuu- fluff]


Pairing: WolframxYuuri (cliché, but oh so good)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A few. Set after episode 34. Old fic is old.

Edited a little, because I'm better at what I do nowadays.

WOLFRAMFOR28THMAOU.

* * *

'_If you find it so difficult to understand him, then why don't you try to find something that you can both relate to?'_

The words had resounded in Yuuri's mind for days after Konrad had uttered them.

Such a philosophical statement had been the outcome of another of his and Conrad's late night chats. Since arriving in a whole new world, Yuuri had come to rely upon Conrad for far more than a simple captain. He trusted the man with his life- as he did with all of his advisors- but Conrad was different. Growing up with an elder brother had given him a somewhat reliant nature, and without him or the rest of his family being around, Yuuri had found himself latching onto his captain like a leech. While in the new world that was becoming less 'strange' and 'new' by the day, Yuuri felt that Konrad was his source of guidance- a big brother in a different home. Just without the bickering and sharing. Yuuri was more than pleased with that arrangement.

Gwendal too, fulfilled the role of 'elder brother', as his semi- reagent, but despite the fact that he was burrowing more into Gwendal's heart daily, the simple fact that Conrad knew of his world meant that he was the one that Yuuri sought the most. It wasn't that Gwendal's gruff nature put him off. He knew that if he needed it, Gwen would offer his full and honest support, it was just that Conrad kept him from losing his head.

It was tough enough to find that you were the destined ruler of another country on a distant world, but if it were simply a case of '_Saving a world, collecting the items, defeating the last boss and going home'_, like all other RPG's Yuuri wouldn't find himself so confused.

The truth was, that, unlike in those RPG's, Yuuri felt more than a great fondness for his country. He _loved_ it. When he was there, he missed Earth, yet when he was back on Earth, he missed Shin Makoku. His heart and spirit were torn between the two. Both equally felt like home. Both equally held people that he thought of and loved as family.

That was the fundamental reason why, when his mind began to spin with the sheer weight of it all and the conflict between his feelings, he would seek the company of the one person who could appreciate both worlds as he did. Sometimes they would talk of Earth and simple things like ramen and baseball. At others they would discuss his people and their regard for him. And one night, not for the first time, Yuuri had been talking (and a little ranting), about one Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

* * *

'_What do I do with him? Half the time he's smiling at me or trying to protect me, the other half he's shouting at me!_' he had cried, frustrated after suffering from the blonde soldiers attitude all day.

'_Calm down, Your Majesty. Though it doesn't offer much comfort, Wolfram is still- just as you are- in many ways still a child. He's confused and probably using his possessiveness over you as a way to get your attention. Besides, don't forget that he has been raised in a way that he gets everything that he wants, yet now he is not only unsure of what it is exactly that he wants, he has no assurance that he'll get whatever 'it' is._' At that point Yuuri had noticed a tiny smirk upon Conrad's face.

Sighing, Yuuri had flopped down to sit upon a small wall. '_I really don't get what you're going on about_,' he had said truthfully after some time. Conrad had merely chuckled.

'_You will someday, Yuuri_,' he had replied sagely, smiling as he used the very name that he had given the young king. '_For now, why don't you try to make a little more of an effort to understand him? I know that he doesn't exactly do much in return to really get to know you, but then, that is why he is not our king and you are. It is in your nature to try and to give people the benefit of the doubt._

'_If you find it so difficult to understand him, then why don't you try to find something that you can both relate to? I'm sure that he'd appreciate the effort. After all, you _are_ his fiancé,_' Yuuri had pulled a face at the use of the word 'fiancé', but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

* * *

He shook away the memories, ignoring the bitter taste they left upon his tongue. Benefit of the doubt, huh? He had already given that to Conrad twice over. Still though, whatever his reasons were, even if it had just been an act, Conrad had provided helpful advice back then. Though it didn't seem it nowadays, it did appear that he had cared about his little brother somewhere deep in his heart. Enough to at least, try to ensure that he had a friend to support him when his true nature came to light. Yuuri was thankful to him, if only for the reason that Conrad had chosen him to be that friend.

He felt something cool tickle at his throat. Absentmindedly, he reached up to scratch at it and frowned his hand slid against the cold 'thing'. He flicked his gaze down to find a sword resting lightly against his jugular. Intently aware that a single wrong movement could result in disaster, Yuuri froze in place as his gaze trailed up the blade, to a thin hilt clasped in a pale hand, further up to travel up a blue sleeve up to a narrow shoulder before moving across the settle on green eyes, narrowed in extreme annoyance. He offered a sheepish smile. In response the blade pressed a fraction closer.

'You do realise that I could kill you where you sit with a flick of my wrist, don't you?' Yuuri had the grace to look embarrassed, though he didn't dare reply, lest motion caused the blade to move a little too much for his liking. Wolfram sighed and bought the blade away to rest at his side. 'How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention?' he muttered.

Yuuri scowled and rubbed at his neck to check that the blade hadn't nicked his skin. 'Practice hadn't started yet, so I was just thinking,' He defended, causing Wolfram to roll his emerald coloured eyes.

'Of course, I understand. I mean, if I were an assassin and saw the King of the Mazoku happily sitting on a wall, daydreaming, I would obviously think; "Oh, he's daydreaming. I'd best return later when he's ready."' Yuuri stuck his bottom lip out in a childish gesture, unable to think of a retort. 'Come on then, Yuuri. I'm ready to start even if you're not. Wimp,' he added for good measure.

'Stop calling me a wimp!' Yuuri snapped half heartedly, picking up Morgif and unsheathing him as he moved into position opposite his fiancé.

Weeks passed since Yuuri's conversation about Wolfram with Conrad and many things had happened. Since that night he had experienced many new things, some of them joyous and some of them heart- wrenching. He had learned how to cope on his own, without aid or guidance from Wolfram, Gwendal or Günter. Sure he managed to get himself caught by a band of _very_ bad men, but he learned that he _could_ manage on his own if needs be, and more importantly, he learned how much he needed his royal aides. He grew to appreciate them more; the longer he was away from them. Mostly he missed Wolfram. Despite the fact that the blonde prince had a tendency to follow him around like a puppy (an aggressive one at that) which drove him to the brink of madness, he knew that without Conrad around, Wolfram was the one who would support him and give him strength when he began to doubt himself. When Wolfram had saved him from his near certain death at the ravine, Yuuri hadn't believed that it could be possible to be any happier to see Wolfram at that time.

Once the immediate threat had passed, Yuuri had found himself thinking more deeply into the subject of his fiancé. Though Yuuri was fairly sure that he wasn't 'in love' with Wolfram, he couldn't help but think that things had changed between them. Yes, Wolfram was still the arrogant and fiercely possessive pretty boy that he had been before, but somehow, as Yuuri had dangled precariously above that chasm, Wolfram had allowed him to see something sacred, gently glowing from behind emerald eyes, as he had made his soft admission of dedication before pulling him up and away from danger.

Their bickering hadn't stopped of course, but Yuuri had noticed that Wolfram's eyes seemed that little bit softer than before. It wasn't until he was told that Wolfram had set off, basically on his own on a trip into human territories against the direct orders of both his older brother and Günter that he finally appreciated the magnitude of what Wolfram had done for him. He felt bad to that day that he still hadn't properly shown his gratitude towards Wolfram, but the simple fact that Wolfram hadn't mentioned it once, throwing it in his face as he would have previously expected told him that things really had changed between them. What Wolfram did was not an action of a valiant knight for his King, but an act of selflessness of a friend for another. Perhaps even as a real fiancé would for…

After discovering more detail about Wolfram's quest, Yuuri had finally decided that he should act upon Conrad's words. It was the least that he could do in return for his blonde knight's courage and concern. More so, with Conrad missing, Wolfram was the one person that he had left that he could really rely on for guidance.

After much thought, he settled upon one way that he could show Wolfram that he wanted to spend more time with him without appearing overbearing or forced. A way that would benefit the both of them.

He could still remember the look of surprise upon Wolfram's face when he had asked him to help him continue Konrad's swordplay lessons. Wolfram had regarded him with suspicion before smiling, looking rarely pleased and agreed to his King's request. Yuuri had noticed that his reply had been unusually civil, though he had thrown in another wimp.

_Clang!_

The first strike had gone to Wolfram, an easy overhand swing which Yuuri blocked with ease. He smoothly reversed the blade and swung it in a low arc that, if done seriously, would have cleaved into Yuuri's ribcage. Yuuri sensed the move coming and quickly lowered his own blade to parry the blow.

Wolfram nodded in satisfaction and moved back to circle his prey. Yuuri watched carefully, keeping his breathing slow and even, readying himself for the slightest flicker of movement.

Then Wolfram stepped in, sending a thrust towards Yuuri's chest. The young King quickly deflected the blow, and barely moved back in time as Wolfram aimed a sweeping slash across his middle before spinning on his heel to catch Yuuri's blade as the boy jumped back in on the offensive.

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

They stepped back. 'That's the warm up done with. Good job on actually trying to attack instead of just defending like you usually do,' Wolfram smirked.

Yuuri snorted and rested the tip of Morgif upon the floor at his side. 'Well, you said it yourself, most swordsmen will either be better than me, or just attack wildly, so my best chance is to simply defend.'

Wolfram huffed in annoyance. 'Yes, but if you see an opening at any time, then take it!'

With that Wolfram stepped in again and began to smoothly swing his blade, gradually moving faster, though not as fast as he could, just enough to really press Yuuri into reacting without too much thought. After all, while swordplay required thought, too much thought would slow a man down, leaving him venerable to a beserker type attack. Therefore a balance between simply _reacting_ and thinking must be found, and that was precisely the state of mind that Wolfram was trying to push Yuuri into.

Yuuri on the other hand remained focused on staying calm and controlled throughout, knowing that if he were to desperately defend Wolfram would pick him apart in seconds. It was, he supposed, a little like baseball. Survival came from sensing movement before it came. He felt almost comfortable with the pace, falling into an easy rhythm of deflecting and riposting the glittering arc of Wolfram's blade.

And then Wolfram started a series of blistering attacks, almost completely throwing Yuuri off guard and forcing him back as the boy was pushed to the very edges of his limit. In his mind he cursed himself, remembering one of Wolfram's earliest lessons.

'_Never let yourself fall into the trap of complacency. There is always a better swordsman out there than you- well, there are many more talented swordsmen out there than _you_- but always bear in mind that many will start off slowly to test your talent. If you let yourself fall into a pattern a good swordsman will easily be able to pick up on that, change the page, throw you and take your head off. Never forget it.'_

Knowing already that it was too late to make a comeback, Yuuri stopped stepping backwards and stood his ground, fending off attack after attack.

And then the blades stopped. Yuuri looked up, surprised only having moments to catch the smug grin on Wolfram's face before the blonde dropped his sword, reached out with both hands and shoved Yuuri roughly in the chest. Yuuri let out a yelp as he felt his balance snap, ungracefully flailing his arms as he lurched backwards. He clenched his eyes closed and waited for the impact of the courtyard floor upon his back.

Instead, he felt warmth around his hand and his arm snap forward. Tentatively he opened his eyes, finding that Wolfram was still smirking at him, his hand clasped around his own- the only thing keeping him from crashing into the floor.

'I've told you countless times. Keep your legs wider apart,' Wolfram stated, as if he were talking to a small child.

'…eh?' was Yuuri's intelligent reply as he fought down a blush at Wolfram's words.

'Keep. Your. Legs. Wider. Apart,' He repeated slowly, still holding Yuuri dangling a foot above the floor, 'I'll explain again shall I? Keep your legs shoulder width apart at all times in order to maintain your balance by shifting it from foot to foot. The second you bring your feet together, you have absolutely nothing to stop yourself from toppling backwards should the enemy push you. And, in event of an attack like the one I just did, chances are that with your legs together, you'll trip over your own feet.'

'Oh,' Yuuri responded, finally getting the point. Wolfram's smug smile didn't leave his lips, as he tugged upon Yuuri's arm in an attempt to bring him back to his feet. Unfortunately for the young King, the sudden motion in the opposite direction caused him to loose his balance once again when he eventually did get back to his feet, sending him tumbling face first into Wolfram's chest with a girly squeak.

Yuuri could almost feel Wolfram roll his eyes as he bought his arms up to grip at his king's shoulders and pull him up.

'Thanks, Wolfram," Yuuri muttered when he was finally stable.

It was then he noticed that he was standing really, _really_ close to Wolfram. His cheeks seemed to agree as he felt them heat up, turning a horrible shade of red. He looked up at Wolfram, his eyes no doubt big enough to make Bambi jealous.

'I…errr…' Yuuri stammered, painfully aware that Wolfram's grip was still firm upon his shoulders. Wolfram blinked at the way that Yuuri was acting, before he himself finally became aware of the close proximity between himself and the slightly shorter King. His smug little smirk came back full force.

'You really are a wimp, Yuuri.'

Yuuri opened his mouth to argue back, but quickly found that Wolfram's mouth clamped over his own severely hampered his effort. Silence descended upon the courtyard, the ringing clash of steel upon steel long gone as Yuuri stood stock still with eyes wide, learning a whole new form for swordplay. Eventually, Wolfram deemed the lesson to be over and pulled back, smirking lightly. He released Yuuri's shoulders and turned around, leaning over to reclaim his sword. Yuuri continued to stare after him, unknowingly running his tongue along his lips, shock, confusion and more than a little passion running through him, his blush refusing to die down, even when Wolfram turned back to face him and raised his blade.

'Right, now let's try this again, shall we?' He asked, a small, mischievous grin upon his lips.

Yuuri shook himself from his stupor and couldn't help but smile back. It seemed that things had changed between them yet again and Wolfram had finally decided what it was that he wanted from him. That or he had developed an interesting new way to punish Yuuri when he made a mistake. Either way, he felt relief, and if it was simply a case of the latter? Well, Yuuri couldn't help but feel that maybe he was going to make a few more 'mistakes' before the night was out.

* * *

Please excuse me for stupid 'Quick Edit' making this fic loose all of its formatting. There's no way that I can make it work on here to make it easier to differentiate between time sets


End file.
